Numbers
by KillShimy
Summary: Traduction de "Numbers" de Floric1434. Les quinze pensées et ses trois mots.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente fièrement ma première traduction commandée par SuzuFuu :D !**

**Burn : Depuis le temps !**

**Oui, oui... ! Je tiens à vous préciser que ceci est une TRADUCTION. Je vais même le redire : T.R.A.D.U.C.T.I.O.N ! Compris Burn ?!**

**Burn : Ouais, j'ai compris... **

**Et de plus, il y a certaines choses que j'ai simplifié et j'ai également respecté la traduction (pas pour certaines phrases... ^^').**

**Cette fic met en couple RanMasa :) et c'est du YAOI. Ceux qu'aiment pas, dégagez !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture :D ! Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO et Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que la fic qui est à Floric1434 :)**

1- Football

Kariya avait fini de déjeuner. Il entra dans le salon et il vit Nagumo affalé sur le canapé à regarder la télévision. « Ah, Kariya ! Pourquoi ne pas te joindre à moi ? C'est la finale de l'Holy Road ! » invita l'adulte avec enthousiasme. L'adolescent haussa les épaules et s'assit quand Nagumo se mit dans une bonne position pour lui faire de la place sur le canapé. « C'est Raimon contre Kidokawa et il est difficile de dire qui va gagner. » dit Nagumo qui bafoua Kariya. Franchement, il ne s'en souciait pas.

Quand il a finalement tourné ses yeux vers la TV cependant, il s'étouffa avec sa propre salive lorsqu'il vit le gros plan sur une belle joueuse de football aux cheveux roses pulpeuses. « Qu'est-ce que fait une fille dans cette équipe ? » a-t-il lâché et son compliment sur l'apparence de la femelle a été gardé pour lui. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre à côté de lui et Kariya regarda Nagumo. « C'est drôle à chaque fois ! » s'exclama-t-il. Kariya haussa les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? »

« Ce n'est pas une fille Kariya, c'est un garçon ! »

2- S'inscrire

L'année scolaire venait de commencer mais Kariya était déjà convoqué chez le principal pour cause de bagarre avec un autre élève et à sa première année de collège. Il a eu de la chance de s'échapper avec seulement une ecchymose sur la joue droite. Hitomiko est venu, il sortit de la pièce et la porte se referma derrière lui et les deux adultes ont commencés à parler de son comportement.

Kariya a tenu sa langue, même quand ils sont retournés à Sun Garden. Il n'a pas envie de parler, il n'avait aucune raison de parler. Mais après le dîner, Hitomiko l'a appelé et avec le cœur lourd, il se rendit au bureau où elle l'attendait, parlant avec Nagumo.

Quand il est arrivé, le silence se fit et il resta debout devant elle, elle lui informa des nouvelles très choquantes. « Je vais t'inscrire à Raimon. Tu vas commencer ce lundi. Nous allons remplir les papiers demain, puisque c'est un week-end. »

Au lit, un sourire narquois se dessinait sur son visage. Raimon, l'école même où il a vu ce garçon à la télévision l'année dernière. Et il l'espère toujours, après tout, il ne voulait pas perdre cette chance de pouvoir enfin rencontrer le défenseur.

3- L'extérieur

La première fois qu'il l'a vu, Kariya s'est rappelé instantanément de l'année dernière où il l'a pris pour une fille. Ce n'était pas une expérience agréable que Nagumo a continué à le taquiner à ce sujet- « Hey, hey, comment va ta petite amie, elle joue encore? »- pour un couple de mois. Quand il a demandé à Nagumo pourquoi il ne s'arrêtait pas, l'adulte a répondu avec quelque chose à propos de Kariya qui rougissait à première vue.

_« Tout ça à cause de lui... » _se dit-il comme il a observé Kirino du coin de l'œil. Il ne voulait pas changer d'école à nouveau alors il a planifié un plan pour faire semblant d'être gentil, innocent et toutes ces choses, mais derrière leur dos- oh imaginez le petit diable qu'il allait être.

La seule personne qui l'aurait soupçonné était Kirino.

4- Sa confiance

S'il-vous-plaît, dîtes lui qu'il rêvait. C'est une phrase qu'il a pris au dépourvu. Est-ce que Kirino lui fait vraiment confiance ? Après toutes les choses qu'il avait fait pour que le plus âgé soit en colère ?

« Tu n'es pas un SEED, Kariya. »

Quelle merveille c'était. Kariya a essayé de faire de Kirino son ennemi pour que celui-ci le haïsse, mais cela n'avait pas marché. Cependant, cela ne signifie pas qu'il allait faire confiance à l'autre défenseur aussi facilement.

5- Hésitation

Mais serait-il mauvais pour lui de faire confiance au plus âgé ? Pourquoi était-il aussi hésitant à accepter l'amitié de Kirino en premier lieu ? Kariya n'avait pas de réponse, sauf pour cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée de se lier d'amitié avec le défenseur aux cheveux roses.

Il pensait beaucoup trop à ce problème, au point que ses notes ont commencé à prendre une chute drastique.

6- Son aide

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était venu pour ça. Il était dans la bibliothèque avec Kirino comme tuteur. L'aîné, en constatant les notes décroissantes de Kariya, s'est porté volontaire pour l'aider. Dans un premier temps Kariya était réticent. Ce serait un malentendu si Kariya a dit qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir de meilleures notes, mais le fait que la personne qui serait son tuteur serait Kirino constatait à son estomac de se tordre et de tourner.

« Tu es censé le faire comme ça. »

La voix de Kirino sonna à son oreille. Kariya était assis sur sa chaise alors que Kirino se tenait derrière lui. Il sentit le coude se baisser pour souligner son erreur et Kariya a juré que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre quand il s'est rendu compte à quel point ils étaient proches.

7- Réalisation

Kariya resta éveillé dans son lit. Il regarda le papier dans ses mains. Il avait obtenu la note maximum sur le test ce jour-là grâce à Kirino. Kariya se rappelait de toutes les séances de tutorat qu'il avait eu avec Kirino et de la distance entre eux qui avait toujours été si faible. Il se souvint comment son cœur battait plus rapidement à chaque fois qu'il attrapait accidentellement une bouffée de shampoing à la fraise que Kirino utilisait.

Son visage devint rouge, Kariya se retourna dans son lit. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi aurait-il craqué pour Kirino ?

8- Déni

Non, il n'était certainement pas gay. Il ne se sentait pas attiré par Tenma, Tsurugi ou tout autre type de personne. Mais quand il venait voir Kirino, tout ce qu'il avait nié disparaissait. Kariya mâchait la pointe de son crayon se trouvant tout d'un coup dans la même situation avant les séances de tutorat, incapable de se concentrer sur le sujet à porté de main.

Il mâchait, et mâchait et mâchait encore, se disant à lui-même qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Kirino.

9- Acceptation

Bientôt, il s'est rendu compte qu'il était inutile de nier tout cela. Il été attiré par Kirino pour une raison étrange en sentant ses joues devenir rouge à chaque fois que l'aîné lui parlait.

C'était pire quand lors de la pratique le même jour , Kirino avait trébuché sur quelque chose et a atterri juste au-dessus de Kariya. Ils étaient dans une position qui rendait Kariya fou et bégayait avec son visage ridiculeusement rouge quand il essayait de dire à Kirino de descendre de lui.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ses sentiments grandissant pour l'aîné.

10- Effort

Comme l'amour avait frappé l'adolescent, Kariya ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Kirino ressentait la même chose que lui. Il fit un effort pour trouver, mais il l'a estimé inutile à chaque tentative. Kirino le traitait encore de la même façon dont il a été traité avant. Maintenant, Kariya a même envisagé d'abandonner ses notes dans l'espoir que Kirino offre son aide à nouveau. Ça semblait être un plan réalisable.

Mais il n'a pas eu le courage de le faire. Que faire si Kirino le voyait comme un simple ami/enfant et rien de plus ? Ça l'aurait certainement embarrassé.

11- Manque

Il grattait sa guitare, seul dans la salle de musique. Kariya soupira bruyamment. Il regarda par la fenêtre à côté de lui. Depuis quelques jours, il se sentait... bizarre. Il y avait un sentiment douloureux à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et de temps en temps, il avait envie de pleurer, de pleurer sur des choses qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il a tenté de demander conseil à Hikaru, mais l'autre guitariste a déclaré qu'il éprouvait la même chose, mais en moins douloureux. Il a dit à Kariya qu'il se sentait comme si quelque chose lui manquait, comme si il y avait un trou dans son cœur et qu'il ne savait pas comment le soigner. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hikaru lui a dit qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose de très important qu'il voudrait, et qu'il ferait tout pour le retrouver.

Kariya grattait encore et fredonnait une mélodie. Il y avait un trou dans son cœur, un très gros trou. Il savait que le trou signifiait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Mais la question était... quoi ?

Une seule larme coula sur sa joue et Kariya haletait, l'essuyant immédiatement et remerciant Dieu qu'il était seul dans la pièce.

12- Occasion

La chance pour que Kirino lui retourne finalement la faveur est apparue, et Kariya l'a prise immédiatement. Son cœur lui faisait un peu mal quand il avait vu Kirino, désespéré, qui voulait venir avec eux. Et Kariya ne se souciait même pas s'il était parmis les élus qui partaient dans le temps. C'est pourquoi il fit semblant d'avoir mal au ventre et a demandé à ce que Kirino le remplace. C'était une bonne chose que les deux joueurs soient au poste de défenseur, autrement, Daisuke ne l'aurait pas approuvé.

Le regard heureux sur le visage de Kirino était suffisant pour Kariya. Sachant qu'il avait rendu la personne qu'il aimait heureuse le rendait également heureux.

13- Maîtrise

Il ne pouvait pas le garder pour lui plus longtemps. Kariya a su que s'il continuait à abriter ses sentiments non-retournés par l'aîné, un grave drame allait se produire. D'ailleurs, il était sûr que Kirino aimait Akane par l'attention supplémentaire qu'il lui donnait.

C'est pourquoi, de jour en jour, il a lentement commencé à croître en dehors de Kirino et retint avec force ses propres sentiments qui risquent d'être sauvages.

14- Graduation

C'était à nouveau le printemps et les troisièmes années ont obtenu leur diplôme. Cela signifiait que Shindou, Kirino, Kurama et le reste de l'équipe vont quitter le collège pour relever un défi beaucoup plus grand. Kariya était content, il a décidé d'éviter son aîné aux cheveux roses ces derniers jours. S'il avait toujours été proche de Kirino depuis qu'il fut un premier année, le départ serait très douloureux pour Kariya.

Mais il n'allait pas mentir. Il aimait toujours et profondément Kirino, en fait, se séparer de Kirino lui a donné l'effet inverse. Au lieu d'éprouver du désamour comme il l'avait espéré, Kariya était de plus en plus inquiet et il voulait être près de la personne âgée, même plus que jamais. Et donc, ça lui faisait encore mal.

Ça lui faisait encore mal.

15- Sa demande

La remise des diplômes se tenait dans la hall. Comme si Kariya en avait quelque chose à faire. Il dormait sur l'une des tables de la salle de classe vide durant toute la cérémonie. Quand il se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il était grand temps de rentrer chez lui. Kariya attrapa son sac et quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe, il a immédiatement été arrêté par un bras, lui bloquant ainsi le passage.

« Je veux te parler » lui dit Kirino d'une voix sévère. Kariya le regardait dans les yeux et pouvait deviner ce que l'aîné pensait. _« Je ne te laisserai pas me fuir cette fois »_.

Kariya a accepté avec un soupir.

* * *

Il a été emmené à l'arrière de l'école où les cerisiers ont fleuri d'une grande beauté et pendant tout le chemin, Kirino avait tenu la main de Kariya. Le tsundere rougissait à ce contact. Il a dû se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de dire des choses stupides.

Sous un cerisier en fleur, à l'ombre, des pétales volaient tout autour d'eux et Kirino lâcha Kariya afin que ce dernier soit en face de lui. Kariya n'a pas osé s'enfuir et Kirino le savait.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? » a demandé Kariya, en essayant de cacher son impatience dans sa voix. Il se mordit la langue inférieure, se sentant très nerveux. Il ne s'est pas retrouvé seul avec Kirino depuis longtemps et c'était bizarre de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec lui.

« J'ai eu mon diplôme » a commencé Kirino.

« Je peux voir ça. Félicitations » a répondu Kariya, l'envie de courir était de plus en plus forte. Il l'a combattu en gigotant ses doigts.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que je ressens en ce moment ? » a demandé Kirino.

Kariya, qui pendant tout ce tempsn'avait pas du tout regardé le visage de son aîné, haussa les sourcils à la question particulière. Son regard sur l'arbre juste derrière Kirino faibli. « Heureux... ? » répondit-il avec hésitation.

« Non »

« Alors...? »

« Triste. Je suis triste parce-que je laisse Raimon... et je vais te laisser aussi. »

La phrase lui fit lever les yeux, écarquillés. Kariya regarda le visage de Kirino et a remarqué que ses yeux étaient larmoyants de larmes. Kariya en eut le souffle coupé. Avant qu'il soit capable de former une réponse appropriée, Kirino tendit sa main à nouveau, mais a tiré Kariya vers lui et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. D'autre part, Kirino a tenu la joue du plus petit mais Kariya ne l'a pas remarqué. Tout ce qu'il a remarqué en ce moment était de savoir comment les lèvres de Kirino étaient chaudes et que c'était agréable de les embrasser. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour fermer les yeux et retourner les baiser, enroulant son autre bras, celui qui était libre de la main de Kirino, autour de son cou et a tiré l'aîné plus près, approfondissant le baiser. Il l'aimait. Il aimait la douceur du baiser, il aimait son premier baiser et il aimait le fait que ce soit Kirino qui l'embrassait.

« Je t'aime » a commencé Kirino, un peu essouflé. « Je t'aime Kariya, je t'aime vraiment. »

Kariya en avait du mal à croire aux oreilles au premier abord. Mais comme les informations traitaient lentement dans son cerveau, il a remarqué des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et Kariya a dû essuyer ses yeux et renifler. Kirino paniquait, pensant qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix en l'embrassant d'abord, mais Kariya, qui alors sanglotait, a insisté pour lui dire que ce n'était pas à cause de cela.

« Tout ce temps j'ai attendu pour que tu me le dises ! Tout ce temps, j'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'un rêve stupide que tu m'aimes également ! » Kariya reniflait et a dû essuyer ses yeux à nouveau, « ...à ce que tu m'embrasses et que tu me tiennes ! » il a exprimé, toutes ses émotions prenant le dessus. Il était si heureux, si heureux que les larmes qu'il versait étaient réellement des larmes de bonheur. Il serra Kirino, qui était plus grand que lui, et criait dans sa chemise qu'il aimait Kirino.

L'aîné a été stupéfait. Lentement, il prit le menton de Kariya et l'inclina vers le haut afin que leurs regards se croisent et que leurs visages soient face à face, essuyant quelques larmes errantes sur son visage. « Est-ce que c'est garanti que je te reverrai au lycée ? » a-t-il demandé. Kariya hocha la tête rapidement. Il savait que le lycée où Kirino allait n'était pas très grand. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment loin de Raimon. Mais cela se signifie pas qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir les uns les autres chaque jour. C'est pourquoi Kariya était déterminé à entrer dans le même lycée que Kirino, juste pour qu'ils puissent passer chaque jour l'un avec l'autre. Kirinp sourit doucement.

Et ils se sont partagés un autre baiser.

**Et voilààààà ! La première traduction est bouclée :D. Je suis fière de moi :) !**

**La prochaine traduction sera « My snow angel » de zaphiraX, commandée par Guest. A la prochaine, minna-san !**


End file.
